


What You Don't Forget

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [13]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mating, Sharing Life Force, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Leandros has taken the crew of Commander Valentinus' damaged Hive on board. Commander Valentinus is the young Commander who captured Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus, because he wanted to join the alliance by turning Richard into his personal worshiper. His Hive is damaged and his crew is starved and desperate and Leandros needs some comfort to get over the bad things he has seen. To his luck, his personal worshiper Cailin, a remarkable and strong woman, is there to comfort him...</p><p>Set after chapter 7 of my story 'What You Don't Need'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wraithworshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithworshipper/gifts).



> Dear wraithworshipper, your wonderful stories abbout Wraith and their worshipers like your series about 'Sungrazer' inspired me to include my own worshipers in my Pegasus Alliance and I wanted to explore their relationships with their Wraith a little bit. Apart from that, my series won't work with only male/male relationships...
> 
> I really hope that you will like Cailin and Sorcha who surely will get her own story some day!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your wonderful beta!

Commander Leandros sighed with relief as his Hive appeared from out of hyper-space over Atlantis again, wishing nothing more than to withdraw into his quarters for a while. The High Commander had ordered him to meet the damaged Hive of their new allies and take Commander Valentinus' crew on board. The Hive was seriously damaged and would need much more time than they first had thought to fly to Atlantis and the Stardust along with Commander Octavius’ Hive were on their way to protect the damaged Hive during the flight to Atlantis.

They already had been on their way to the Hive to support and protect it, coming from the planet with the facility and Leandros had at first had wanted to accompany the Hive with members of his own crew he had left on board of the damaged Hive to see to the necessary repairs, as well, but the crew he had taken on board was in a desperate state of starvation and exhaustion and all of them needed better care than he could give them on board his Hive. Commander Iason, the healer of their alliance, needed to check them, because they all were still very young and hadn't gotten over the loss of their Queen, and they needed to see that their Commander was well and that they had found a new home within their alliance.

Leandros stared at the screen of his navigation console, flying his Hive in a large orbit over the Ancient's city in line with the Hives of Commander Patricius, Commander Kyrillos, Commander Alexandros, Commander Germanus and the flagship of Commander Todd and his second Commander Raven, greeting the other Hives telepathically while he corrected the speed and the angle of his Hive to make sure that there wouldn't be too much space between their Hives, so the city would be protected as best as possible.

 _'Commander Raven, would you please send Commander Valentinus to my Hive? His crew needs to see him and reassure themselves that he's well and uninjured. He can stay on board my Hive with his crew until Commander Iason can check them,'_ he said to the second-in-command of their alliance and he felt Raven's answering nod in his head.

 _'Of course, Commander Leandros, I have already sent him to the Dart-bay. His crew needs to feed, very soon, I take it?'_ Leandros could detect the genuine concern in Raven's thoughts, the same concern he had felt when he had picked up the crew and realized how starved and hurt they all were.

Leandros sighed again. _'Several of my officers who were freshly fed shared their life-force with them and I took care of Commander Valentinus' second-in-command myself. He gave what he could give to one of his weakest crew-members and he was more dead than alive, close to the very edge of starvation. He's better now, but they all need to feed, soon. I asked Cailin to choose the ones of my worshipers who will be able to take care of them and comfort them at least a little bit.'_

_'Yes, that surely would be good. Commander Valentinus is on his way to your Hive. Please, take good care of him, he's better, but he will still need some time to recover from the last months.'_

Leandros sent a short agreement and cut the mental connection with his superior officer.

He looked up and waved at a woman standing near the entrance to the bridge. She was a remarkable and impressive woman, tall for a human female, with a straight and proud posture, dressed in a magnificent turquoise coat made of brocade similar to the armor-like coats of every Wraith Commander that opened in the height of her waist to reveal tight trousers in a darker turquoise color enclosing her perfect legs in a very attractive way.

Her long thick braid reached down to her waist, several wavy strands surrounding her beautiful ageless face, the color of the astonishing mane a wonderful shining mahogany-red. She looked like a young woman, but her jade-green eyes showed a wisdom and experience no young woman could have had. She was proud and self-confident and when Leandros waved at her, she crossed the bridge with firm and elegant movements until she came to halt next to his console, bending her head in a short and respectful, but not obsequious bow.

Leandros smiled briefly at her, stroking the softly rounded cheek. Cailin was the leader of the worshipers living on board his Hive and she had been his personal worshiper for more than a hundred years. He had saved her from a bad culling by another Hive when she had been a young girl, a teenager, impressed by her braveness and rebellious nature and he had courted her with patience and sincerity wanting her to become his personal worshiper freely and willingly and not because he had forced her into such a position.

He had waited for her to grow up and become the strong woman he had already seen behind the defiant teenager and when she had grown up to be the remarkable female leader of the few people of her home-planet who had survived the culling, he had needed three years until he had won her trust and her heart.

There had been many times when he had thought that he would never be able to do so and he had thought of giving up his tries more than just once, but he had endured all of her countless rejections, her mistrust and defiance and it had been worth the effort and the cost. He had had several personal worshipers during the millennia, but not one of them had been like Cailin.

No one had ever challenged him like her, no one had ever comforted him like her and no one had ever satisfied him like her. Not only his bodily needs, no. She satisfied his longing for simple companionship, when all he wanted to do was sit in his quarters, playing a game, sometimes talking about the last happenings and about what had touched him, sometimes in peace and silence, she was always there, playing with him, listening to him and offering him comfort from her simple presence or by talking to him about what had moved him. She made him laugh and think, she simply made him feel – whole.

For more than a hundred years their relationship had been perfect and all that he had wanted. But, during the last two years, he found himself thinking about changing it into another kind of bonding. He didn't know how she would think about this change and he hadn't asked her yet, but he really hoped that she would at least consider it. Cailin was Cailin and although he had connected with her mind countless times, he still didn't know what she felt or thought most of the time.

Right now, she waited for his orders with her usual patience, her expression respectful and calm, but Leandros knew that her inner turmoil was as big as his own. In fact, she had been the one to suggest that her people should take care of the exhausted, starved and desperate young Wraith from the damaged Hive and she had chosen the ones of her little herd who would see to their new allies, personally and very carefully.

“Commander Valentinus is on his way to our Hive, Cailin. I will go to the Dart-bay, pick him up and bring him to the special guest-quarters for the high ranking guests. Would you please choose someone for him, as well?” he asked her and Cailin frowned and pursed her lips, musing.

“Hm, that's difficult. To find someone who could replace Mr. Woolsey...” Leandros had told her about the happenings and what Commander Valentinus had tried to do when he had captured the civilian leader of Atlantis and Leandros frowned as well, but then he shook his head.

“If I had to guess, I would say that he didn't want to have Mr. Woolsey as his personal worshiper because he had fallen in love with him,” he remarked with a brief smile. “They all still miss their Queen, badly; and Valentinus just thought that there would be no other choice to join our alliance. I would prefer a gentle and kind young woman for him, Cailin. A young woman who will listen to him and comfort him, just because she's there and talks to him. Of course, it wouldn't do any harm if she was also pretty to look at and willing to give him more if he needs it,” he explained.

Leandros had never allowed one of his underlings to take worshipers against their will and he wouldn't start to allow such behavior coming from one of his guests, no matter how desperate they might be. All of the worshipers who had gone to his guests had gone there freely, willing to offer whatever comfort the desperate young Wraith might need.

Cailin bit her lip, lost in her thoughts, but then, she looked up, nodding her head. “Sorcha will be perfect for him. She asked me if she could see to one of our guests and I'm sure that she will be able to distract him very easily.” Cailin replied and Leandros just stared at her for one moment.

“You sure? Sorcha is – hm unconventional,” he answered, slowly.

Cailin grinned. “Yes, she is. That's why she will be perfect for him. Trust me, Leandros,” she said, using his name instead of his title. Leandros sighed, knowing that he had to accept her choice. She knew her people, and her instincts when it came to things like this were much more sensitive than his own. She always made the right decisions, even when they seemed to be very unconventional. He smiled at her, stroking her cheek again. “All right. I trust you. Meet us in the quarters with Sorcha.”

Cailin nodded and turned around, crossing the bridge with fast steps, leaving only her tempting flowery scent and Leandros inhaled her fragrance deeply, hoping that he would have time to enjoy more than just her scent, very soon.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Valentinus had left his Dart when he entered the Dart-bay, already waiting for Leandros to pick him up, patiently. He was a handsome male Wraith with his regular male features and the well-trimmed goatee. Valentinus wore his wavy silvery hair without any restraint like their High Commander, the thick strands falling untamed over his shoulder down to the middle of his back and his tattoo enclosing his left eye looked like flashes of lightening like Raven's tattoo, but the flashes 'lay' on their sides, reminding people more of stylized flying Darts.

Leandros’ own tattoo looked very different, reminding the attentive observant of the stylized picture of an atom and Leandros wore his own hair reaching between his shoulder-blades in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Valentinus bent his head and Leandros returned the greeting the same way, considering the younger Commander as an ally and equal, even though he had only a few crewmen and a damaged Hive under his command.

_'Commander Valentinus, please come with me. We took care of your crewmen and you can see them in a few hours. Most of them are sleeping now, especially your second-in-command. They are all safe and I saw to your brave second myself. You can stay in my guest-quarters until your Hive arrives over Atlantis.'_

Valentinus accepted the mental connection, nodding gratefully and following Leandros out of the Dart-bay to the guest-quarters. He remained silent and Leandros respected his wish and didn't try to 'chat' with him or ask him questions, knowing that Valentinus didn't mean to be impolite or offending. He wasn't in the mood to 'talk' much, either, not after he had seen what had happened to Valentinus' Hive after the death of their adored Queen. She had wanted to negotiate with another Queen and one of the other Queen's worshipers had turned out to be a spy of a splinter group of the Genii and had killed Valentinus' Queen. After her death, everything had become worse for her Hive than it already had been before. The crew was young, inexperienced and too few and Valentinus finally had tried to find shelter in the High Commander's alliance with his last ditch attempt to capture Mr. Woolsey and make him his personal worshiper.

Leandros couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly to the High Commander's decision to let Valentinus and his Hive join the alliance, despite what he had done. The young Commander had made up for his attempts more than enough by flying Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus to the other planet and almost losing his own life in doing so.

They reached the corridor where the guest-quarters for the high ranking guests were settled and Leandros opened the door to the quarters where Cailin and Sorcha were waiting for them. Leandros realized that Cailin had been right with her proposal to choose Sorcha for Valentinus the second they entered the quarters. He heard Valentinus’ silent gasp as the young Commander noticed Sorcha standing under the large window showing the dark space. For Leandros, there was no other human female compared to his Cailin, but, he had to admit that Sorcha was very beautiful. Maybe not so much by human standards, because Sorcha's lips were smaller than a human man probably would have preferred them to be and her nose was a little bit too prominent, but judging by Wraith standards, Sorcha was a very beautiful human female.

When Colonel Mitchel had been on board his Hive to get to know him and choose an appropriate name for him, he had shown him pictures of an ancient tribe in an old book. The tribe had been ruled by strong females called 'Amazons' and Sorcha reminded Leandros of these astonishing women from Earth. She wore a similar dress like Cailin wore, only her coat was a little bit shorter and the color was dark-green. Sorcha's braid was as long as Cailin's, but her hair was golden like wheat shining in the sunlight and her eyes had a really astonishing color, shimmering in a smooth rich gray. The color changed from bright silver to dark gray like the stormy sea surrounding the Ancient's city with her moods and Leandros was pretty sure that her eyes showed the amazing silvery shimmer they always showed when Sorcha was curious or excited.

Valentinus just stood there in the doorway, staring at Sorcha who stood by the window, simply staring back. Cailin smiled at Leandros, crossing the quarters and laying her hand upon Leandros' arm. “I think that we can leave them alone, Leandros. I'm sure they will get along with each other very well.”

Leandros looked down at her, returning the smile. “Yes, I believe that, too.” He shot one last look back before he led her out of the quarters, the door closing behind them with a silent hiss. “Please, wait for me in my quarters. I have to see to some things first, but I will come to you soon,” he said and Cailin nodded her head and turned in the direction where the quarters of the high ranking officers of the Hive were settled. Leandros watched her leave and then turned around to go back to the bridge. The tension in his body eased for the first time within the last twenty-four hours, knowing that things would become better now that all of their new allies were safe.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leandros entered his quarters, heaving a relieved sigh and relaxing gratefully. For one moment, he stayed where he was, closing his eyes and breathing slowly in and out, inhaling deeply the comforting familiar scent of Cailin's preferred flowery perfume. It was not too sweet, more herbal with a slight note of citrus. It suited her perfectly and reminded him of the scent of her former home-planet where he had saved her from the culling on a wonderful warm summer day.

Cailin had prepared everything for him the way he liked it best, the lights dimmed to a warm glow, his favorite game placed on the small table under the window, a bottle of the heavy red wine he enjoyed after days like this one standing beside the game, together with two glasses.  
Leandros smiled. Maybe, there would be time to play the game later while enjoying a glass of wine and talking to each other. He had taught her this game, personally, and Cailin had reached true mastery and had beat him countless times, but he didn't mind. He loved to be challenged and defeated by her and he didn't play only to win, but to spend time with his personal worshiper and take a break from his duties and his responsibilities. But right now, he needed to lose himself in her embrace and her sweet passion and tenderness and he knew that she needed him as much as he needed her after what she had seen today.

Cailin was nowhere to be seen, but Leandros knew quite well where he would find her and his cock twitched in anticipation. He shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on the hook in the wall next to the door. He followed the silent sounds coming from his bathroom, undressing while he made his way cross the living room, laying his clothes carefully over the chair in his bedroom before entering the bathroom. Cailin was a strict teacher when it came to things like this and he didn't want her to tell him off tonight, just because he had thrown his clothes on the floor.

He pushed the door open and found her sitting in the tub, waiting for him to join her. Her long braid was wrapped around her head like a crown and he stretched and bent his fingers to keep himself from undoing her hairdo and letting his fingers glide through the silky dark-red strands. This would come later, after their bath. There was nothing more calming than to brush the wonderful mane of his personal worshiper and Leandros knew that Cailin always enjoyed his gentle and rapt ministrations as much as he himself did.

Cailin smiled at him, laying in the tub in all her beauty spread before his hungry eyes and his manhood grew to full length at this wonderful sight, greeting her with a happy twitch. “If you keep standing there, than the water will be cold when you finally join me. So why don't you come to me and let me wash you?” Cailin suggested with slight and friendly mockery in her smooth voice, when Leandros did nothing than stand in the entrance to the bathroom, watching her. Her fair creamy skin was adorned with the fragrant foam and her cheeks were flushed from the warm water. Leandros could see the tempting hills of her perfect breasts beneath the foam and the water and his manhood twitched again, reminding his owner of his unsatisfied needs, forcefully.

He came closer to the tub, slowly with the elegant moves of a big cat, before he carefully entered the tub, sitting down on the other side opposite Cailin. He took her leg, lifting it up to his mouth, kissing her toes, playfully. Cailin's eyes dilated with her awakening arousal and she moaned softly when he began to suck at her elegant toes. Leandros watched her while he treated her foot this way, lavishing attention on every toe, enjoying her small gasps and moans. Leandros had learned during the century they had spent together how to pleasure her and he knew how sensitive she always reacted to these caresses. He loved pleasuring her, life was so easy when they were together, just the two of them. Then, he could forget everything else, relax and win back the strength he needed for commanding such a large Hive.

He let his fingertips glide over the wet skin of her leg and her breathing became faster with the sensation of his sharp nails grazing over her thigh. Finally, he let go of her right leg, taking the left one, treating it the same way and Cailin closed her eyes, dwelling in the feelings his ministrations awakened in her. Leandros growled contentedly as the strong smell of her arousal intermingled with her perfume and the fragrant water and he pulled her on his lap to kiss her. Cailin straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her dark-red nipples hardening with the sensation and now it was Leandros' turn to moan. He held her in place, kneading her cheeks, kissing her almost desperately. She opened her sweet mouth under the onslaught and his curious tongue slipped inside the soft cavern, exploring her sweetness and challenging Cailin's tongue to answer the kiss and play with him.

Leandros snaked his feeding hand between their bodies, pressing it gently against the spot where he had left his mark so countless times before, the thin red lines upon her skin proving that he had shared his life-force with her many times during the last century.  
Cailin moaned in anticipation, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as he 'bit' down, letting his strength float into her trembling body. Her own wet hands roamed feverishly over his slippery skin, stroking the exposed sensitive spots on his spine and Leandros closed his eyes, too, reversing the process and tasting her sweetness and delicious strength.  
She bent her head down again to claim his lips in another passionate kiss and Leandros could feel her rubbing her needy womanhood against his hard length. He groped for her hip with his left hand to support her as she continued to move against his rock-hard shaft and he could feel her nectar moistening his manhood despite the water covering their bodies.  
He reversed the process again when he felt her getting close to the edge and she cried out into the kiss as the overwhelming sensation of his life-force rushing into her breast pushed her over the brink of her first orgasm. He enjoyed every shudder wracking her from head to toe, every hoarse moan her climax pulled from her, watching her beautiful face suffused with ecstasy and passion as she savored her pleasure to the fullest.

When Cailin eventually relaxed, he slowly drew back from her chest, kissing her gently. If he had anything to say in this matter, then she would come more than once tonight, he would see to that.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had washed each other and dried one another with the soft towels Cailin had warmed before the bath and now, they sat on Leandros' large bed, Cailin before him and Leandros brushed her magnificent long and wavy dark-red fragrant mane with rapt devotion. The ancient Commander couldn't see her face, but he knew quite well what she looked like right now. If he could see it, he would see that her eyes were closed, a happy smile softening her beautiful face with its regular, delicate and ageless features and her perfect lips still red and swollen from their passionate kisses.

He brushed her hair with steady and slow movements and she moaned and almost purred while he turned her wonderful hair into a shining red waterfall. When the mane fell over her back, fluffy and wavy from her braid, Leandros lay the brush to the side and took her by her shoulders to turn her around. He hadn't gotten his fill, because he had wanted to wait until they were in his large bed and he needed her. He needed to forget the heartbreaking relief he had seen on the face of Valentinus' second when the young Wraith had realized that Leandros had come to their help and not to destroy them.

The other Wraith on the screen had been brave and determined to save his underlings no matter the cost and when Leandros had told him that he wanted to take them on board and leave his own crewman in their place to fly the damaged Hive to Atlantis, Valentinus' second had almost blacked out, falling at least a foot as he started to collapse before one of his subordinate’s had caught him and steadied him, all of the little strength he had gathered to the very end leaving him instantly as he had realized that they were safe now.

Leandros turned her around and kissed her again and Cailin sensed his inner turmoil as she always did when something like this happened and she came into his arms willingly, wrapping her own slim arms around him and snuggling close to him stroking his sensitive spine while her tongue played with his. Leandros growled, laying her on the mattress and covering her smooth female body with his own strong male one.

His clawed hand reached out to caress her left breast, sharp nails scratching tenderly over the hard nipple crowning the creamy hill. He purred, very pleased when she reacted the way he had hoped she would, arching her back into the touch and the nipple hardening even more. He drew back from her lips to do with his sharp teeth what he had done with his nails and she cried out in pleasure, digging her own nails into his shoulder-blades.

He began to suck on her nipple wishing he could suck on her neck instead. He had thought about his wish for a while by now, but he hadn't told her about his wish to claim her yet because he knew that she wouldn't agree to it instantly. Cailin had never agreed to his wishes instantly, he always had had a hard time to convince her, but it always had been worth it. Leandros knew that most humans who did not know Wraith-worshipers and their culture considered them as stupid and weak, adoring Wraith obsequiously and always frightened, but Cailin had never behaved like this, nor had the worshipers living on board his Hive behaved like that. Leandros appreciated intelligence and beings with their own mind and opinions and he had never punished one of his underlings, nor one of his worshipers for being intelligent and having their own mind.

Leandros pushed these thoughts back into a hidden corner of his mind, focusing on Cailin's pleasure instead, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in her warmth and tenderness. He snaked his off-hand between her thighs, growling aroused as he found her wet and ready for him, still relaxed and wide from her first climax. He gave her swollen pearl a few experimental and teasing strokes and she shivered underneath him, moaning hoarsely, throwing her head back. Her hair was spread out over the pillow and he admired her beauty as he stroked her sensitive jewel again, inhaling her tempting scent and watching her expressive face suffused with her lust and passion.

Cailin wrapped her small hand around his rock-hard length, smearing his own wetness their fore-play had milked from him over the sensitive engorged head of his aching member and he knew that he would have to take her soon, not being able to wait any longer. She opened her wonderful jade-green eyes, dark with her arousal, smiling at him. “Take me, Leandros, I want to feel you inside me,” she whispered, encouraging him to give in to his desire and need. When he didn't obey, she took him by surprise, pushing forcefully against his chest and Leandros lost his balance and rolled onto his back. Cailin snickered, contentedly and straddled him before he could get up again. She lowered herself down onto his aching cock, sheathing him into her tight wetness. Leandros moaned and arched his back as he felt her hot and wet walls enclosing his manhood slowly, but unstoppable.

He groped for her hips when she began to move up and down in a torturing slow rhythm, trying to make her move faster. His eyes were glued to the breathtaking sight above him, her perfect slim body with the wonderful breasts, surrounded by her magnificent untamed mane and her beautiful face flushed with her passion and her deep feelings for him.

Leandros pushed his hips up in time to her moves, burying himself into her willing body to the hilt. Cailin took his left hand, pressing it against her breast and he caressed the smooth hill eagerly and with rapt devotion.

“Need you!” he ground out and she bent down to kiss him.

“Then have me!” she murmured at his lips, kissing him ardently and deeply. Leandros turned around with her until she lay on her back again and Cailin chuckled, wrapping her long elegant legs around his waist. He settled his weight on his arms at each side of her head and looked down at her, locking eyes with the female who shared his life for a whole century while thrusting into her secret core again and again. She moaned and shivered, letting him see all of the pleasure and lust his thrusts aroused in her. Everything inside him clenched, his own pleasure building in his groin and he shifted his weight and slipped with his right hand between their sweaty bodies to stimulate her little jewel again. She was so wet and hot and he came close to his own height of ecstasy with every thrust and every move.

Cailin cried out as he stroked her pearl with his clever and tender finger and when he felt her walls spasm around his aching rock-hard cock, he simply let go, following Cailin over the edge. He looked her in the eyes and let go of everything, losing himself in their shared ecstasy and pleasure and filling her with his hot release again and again. His vision went white, but he didn't take his eyes from her face, because she was the one grounding him and giving him the feeling of being home and safe.

When it finally was over, the breathtaking sensations of his forceful climax fading to the soft and warm waves of the afterglow, he bent down to kiss her, tenderly, telling her with his kiss what he couldn't tell her with words. He felt her smile at his lips, lovingly and understandingly as she returned the kiss with the same tenderness.

Leandros, the strong ancient Commander relaxed gratefully in the kiss and the comforting embrace of his personal worshiper. Cailin might not be able to read his thoughts, but she knew him better than any other being, sensing what he needed before he himself knew it. She always knew how to comfort and distract him whenever he needed it and he knew for sure that she would never betray him and always stand by his side.

Leandros was very aware of the fact that most inhabitants of Atlantis didn't understand their relationship and thought that Cailin was a 'slave' or something like that, but she was neither a slave nor a prisoner. For him, she was equal in every possible way and he probably adored her more than she adored him. He also knew that Cailin most likely would reject his offer at first, but he wouldn't give up his tries and would wait patiently for her to give herself to him and accept his final offer.

Leandros lay down beside her, pulling her close and closing his eyes gratefully. Cailin nestled against him, stroking his back like she always did to soothe and calm him and he began to purr, sated and happily.

As long as Cailin stayed by his side, Leandros could face everything coming his way, no matter what it might be. She was his home and the one being who could make him feel whole and as long as he could return to her, everything would be all right, Leandros knew that for sure.


End file.
